


Don't let go

by akane171



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marrish, Post 5B, what lydia wants lydia gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we can say about a day that started with you sitting on a top of a tree, wearing a dress and high heels? That it simply sucks. But maybe, if it ends with you sitting on a top of a hot guy, it won’t be that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so this work may include some Yodish English. Written for kleinepfoetchen. Writting meme, nr 74 - Don't let go.

Sometimes, Lydia thought that she had her banshee powers under perfect control.

Sometimes, she was not so sure.

Like, when she was sitting in her car, driving to school in one minute and then, suddenly she was waking up from her trance, sitting on a top of a tree, wearing dress and high heels.

“I hate my life.” She said through greeted teeth, hugging a trunk.

How the hell she managed to climb up, wearing freaking high heels – she had no idea. How she was going to climb down – she had no idea. 

She needed help.

Lydia cautiously fished out her cell from a bag, that was miraculously hanging on her shoulder, and dialed a number. 

“Uhm… yeah?” Jordan answered sleepily after few rings.

“Sorry for waking you up.” Lydia said sheepishly, she forgot he had a night shift. “But I need your help.”

“Is everything ok? Where are you?” 

“I’m fine.” Lydia looked around at the sea of green. “I’m somewhere in the woods, I’m sitting on a tree.” She half expected a stupid comment but it was Jordan, not Stiles. Thank God.

“I’ll find you, just hold on, babe.” He hung up.

Lydia blinked. Did he just call her babe? 

The funny thing - Jordan was wondering the same, cursing silently his sleepy brain for making him say things he shouldn’t.

Meanwhile, Lydia tried to find positives in her situation. The morning was sunny, birds were peeping, the air was fresh and it was wonderful to spent morning outside and not in the class, right?

WRONG.

Her arms were getting numb from hugging the trunk tightly, the branch was hurting her ass and there were bugs. Bees, some wasps, ants, a fucking beetle got tangled in her hair. She wanted just to climb down from the damned tree before the insects would eat her alive.

Fortunately, her hellhound appeared there faster than she expected. God bless their supernatural GPS.

“Hey.” He said simply when he climbed and stopped at a branch below Lydia. Then he blinked and stared blankly at her high heels.

“What?” She snapped. One stupid comment and she was going to kill him.

“Nothing, I’m just truly amazed.” He said simply.

“Well, I’m not. How are we going to do this?”

“Just hug me from behind and I’ll take you down.”

She hugged his neck and wrapped legs around his waist.

“Ready? Don’t let go.”

“I imagined it differently.” She murmured absently when he slowly started to climb down.

“You have a better idea?” He asked confused and Lydia cursed inwardly. 

It was not a good place to talk about her dreams where she was wrapping her legs and arms around his very naked form, yes? 

On the other hand…

“No, I just thought that when I finally wrap my legs around your waist we would be more naked.”

Jordan almost slipped off. He took a deep, calming breath.

“Lydia, do we really need to talk about it right now?”

“I think it’s a perfect time. At least you can’t run away.” Lydia’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Like the last time.”

“I didn’t run away.”

“Right, it was a tactical withdrawal.”

“I had work.”

“Right, the fact you remembered about your work the second after I put my hands on your ass was just a coincidence.”

Very wisely, Jordan decided to say nothing. He climbed down to another branch, praying she would just let it go. 

Oh, sweet naivety.

“I just don’t get why you can’t admit you want to have sex with me as much as me!” She cried right into his ear and he winced.

“That’s not the problem.” He sighed.

“Care to enlighten me?” 

The problem was – he couldn’t. He’s spent some sleepless nights thinking about the arguments against their relationship. He found few. The problem was, all were shit and for sure she would happily point the flaws. 

But yeah, he was kind of a masochist, so why not?

Let the fun begin! Ding! Ding!

“I’m old.”

“Totally, you could be my grandfather. Should I buy you a stick? Or walker? And yeah, there are no happy couples with age gaps. For example, I personally don’t know six couples like that. For sure I imagined them.”

Lydia: 1. Jordan: 0.

“I’m a cop and…”

“And of course all law officers are banned from having relationships. Seriously, you should make vow of celibacy.”

Lydia: 2. Jordan: 0.

“I didn’t mean that. But I’m in position of power and…”

“Right, you intend to abuse it the second I’ll jump to your bed like the big, bad, predator you are.”

“What? NO!”

“So where is the problem?”

“…”

“Exactly, there is no problem.”

Lydia: 3. Jordan: -1.

“I mean, I have a job…”

“Yes, and a cat. And a dying plant because you have no idea how to take care of it. And taxes to pay. And an embarrassing car. And…”

“My car is embarrassing?”

“Very. And I can’t believe you think I can’t handle you, because we are both on different life stages.”

Lydia: 4. Jordan: -1.

“I don’t but you’re still in high school…”

“Yes. I am. And thank you for forgetting to add that I’m also a legal adult and can do whatever I want with whoever I want. Gotta love Californian law.”

Lydia: 5. Jordan: -1.

“Your mother doesn’t like me.” He grumbled.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Jordan? That was pathetic.”

“Have to agree.” He said with a sigh.

Lydia: 6. Jordan: -10.

“In few month you will leave for college.”

She was silent for few moments.

“You want to tell me you won’t wait for me?” She asked, this time gentler. 

“You know I would.” He sighed and stopped.

“So what’s the problem, Jordan? The real problem?” She hugged his neck a little tighter and he banged his head against the trunk.

“I’m bounded to this freak town, I’m pretty sure I could not leave it for too long. My job is guarding this place. But you… you should just pack your stuff, leave, don’t look back and try to live a normal life.”

“I’m a banshee, there is no normal life for me.”

“But maybe away from this place, without a bunch of supernasturals around it would normalize.”

“I doubt it.” She said sourly. “Thanks for concern, I’m touched. But it doesn’t change the fact I’m still sexually frustrated banshee and want to have sex with you.”

Jordan almost missed another branch. 

“Lydia.” He growled.

“What? I’m mature enough to make decisions and I know what I want, damn it!”

“You can do better.”

“Better than a fireproof hellhound who can walk through the walls to save me?” She sounded ironically amazed.

“Better than a deputy who is worth five dollars.” He murmured absently and stopped at the last branch, thinking how to safely put her to the ground two meters below.

Lydia rolled her eyes and reached to her bag using one hand. She pulled out something and then shoved it into Jordan’s face.

“Five dollars?” He asked confused when he grabbed it.

“Yes. This is how much you’re worth. I just bought you, so can we please end this comedy and go home?”

“You’re not going to give up, aren’t you?” Jordan sighed and put money to his pocket.

Lydia smiled like a cat that was going to eat a canary. “No. Think faster how to climb down this freaking tree. I need my repayment.”

“Repayment?” Jordan asked and then the realization hit him hard.

She bought him. He was her bitch now.

He lost his balance and they fell down to the ground. 

Lydia rolled from his back and started chuckling.

“When I said faster I didn’t mean that fast. Hope you can last longer in the bed.”

Jordan, who turned and was lying flat on his back, growled loudly.

“Seriously, Lydia?” He asked annoyed. “Seriously?” He felt that his ribs were crying for mercy, he hoped he didn’t break some of them.

“Very seriously.” She hummed and suddenly sat on top of him and he forgot about his hurt ribs.

“What are you doing?” He asked slowly, sensing troubles in the air.

“You know, I don’t think we have to return to your flat.” Her smile was predatory. 

Lydia: the cat. Jordan: the canary.

“Lydia.” He said carefully and gulped. “We are not having sex in the middle of the forest.”

“Wanna bet?” She asked and leaned to kiss his jaw.

That day Jordan realized that Lydia got, what Lydia wanted. Always.

Lydia: 100. Jordan: -10.

…

Ok, ok. Because he really could last longer:

Lydia: 100. Jordan: 99.

THE END


End file.
